Una Athena, Un Kyo y un espejo magico, mezclar bien
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Nombre: Una Athena, Un Kyo y un espejo mágico, mezclar bien durante una luna llena. Que harías si al despertar estuvieras atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre y lo peor es alguien con el que te llevas de la patada. Que harías si al despertar estuvieras atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer y lo peor es con la que menos te llevas bien...
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencia: Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Una Athena, Un Kyo y un espejo mágico, mezclar bien durante luna llena._**

* * *

**_Advertencia:_**

**_*Este fic está hecho única y exclusivamente para entretener_**

**_*Ciertos personajes les cambiare su rol de personalidad (OJO: Algunos pero para mi conveniencia en la historia así que si no les gusta ver ese tipo de cosas con los personajes de antemano les advierto que habrá) _**

**_*Es un fic totalmente Athena x Kyo pero antes de que eso se concrete habran como una mención de un Ship y el otro ship es algo que no es muy común pero así lo decidí yo para mi historia así que espero que no les moleste._**

**_*Sin más por el momento disfruten de esta loca historia que espero les traiga más risas que tristeza!._**

* * *

**_Prologo._**

**_Pov. Athena_**

_Alguna vez ¿han deseado estar en el cuerpo de otra persona? Bien pues yo no, soy feliz conmigo misma y amo todo de mi además de todas las personas con las que pude haber intercambiado de cuerpo ¿Por qué tenía que ser con __él__? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo paso! ¿Por qué tuve tan mala suerte? No he sido una villana con nadie y tampoco he lastimado animalitos como para que me castiguen de esta manera…_

_¡Cómo diablos sobreviviré estando atrapada en el cuerpo de ese hombre! Ese cara de tonto que es un estúpido y edemas lo odio aunque… tengo que admitir que es guapo… ¡Athena concéntrate! ¡Estoy atrapada en su estúpido y sexy cuerpo! ¿Cómo diablos paso? ¡Que alguien me explique! Además ahora tengo que lidiar con algo mucho peor…_

_Les cuento, desperté muy tranquila por la mañana y cuando me percate que esa no era mi habitación me asuste… Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver un bulto bien parado en la sabana ¡Qué diablos era eso! Y cuando alzo la sabana noto un miembro masculino recto ¿Qué carajos? ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Eso de ninguna manera es mío! Grite internamente luego me doy cuenta de otra cosa… mis manos delgadas y hermosas ya no estaban, ahora tenía las manos firmes y grandes ¡de hombre! Con gran temor toque mi rostro y peor fue el caso cuanto toque el cabello ¿corto? ¡No! ¡Mi hermoso cabello!._

_Me levante de la cama muy asustada y logre ver toda la habitación, un asco por cierto pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un gran espejo donde podría verme y cuando me posiciono ahí me da un infarto. __—¡Ahhhh! — grite al ver que en el reflejo estaba el cuerpo de Kyo Kusunagi._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Pov. Kyo._

_Ahhh que agradable mañana aunque me da una pereza extrema levantarme, bostece y cuando abro mis bellos ojos noto algo extraño… mi cuarto no es rosado ni mucho menos morado ¿Qué carajos? ¿me había tomado algún alucinojeno? Le reste importancia pero algo que era extraño era escuchar una música muy relajante ¿Quién diablos escucha esa basura tan temprano? Apage el despertador y me propuse a levantarme pero en eso me doy cuenta de algo extraño…._

_¡Tengo manos de niña! Las miro con horror y de cercas. —¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde están mis manos de hombre? — me pregunte a mi mismo pero luego una enorme necesidad de orinar se me presento…._

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude al baño me baje los pantalones y cuando estaba por tomar a mi amiguito…. ¡No estaba!. —¡Que carajos! — grite ¡Mi amigo! ¡mi hermano! ¡mi Junior! ¿Dónde te habías ido? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Entre en pánico tanto que las ganas de orinar se me fueron y empecé a ver mejor ese baño, tenía muchas cosas femeninas cosa que es raro, camine en la habitación y una cosa era evidente la mia no era._

_En esa habitación note que había un gran espejo en el cual podría verme, camine lentamente con algo de terror, no quería verme pero tome aire y lo deje ir. —¿Quién es el jefe? ¡Tú eres el jefe Kyo! — me motive a mí mismo y me pare al espejo, quede sin palabras… Era una mujer pero eso no era lo peor del caso ¡Estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de esa niña boba! ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡A sí! Athena Asamiya…_

_Trate de procesar lo que mis ojos me estaban mostrando y de un momento a otro mis manos viajaron al busto. —Esto definitivamente no es mío— solté y luego mis manos viajaron a los glúteos. —Estos no están mal pero no son los míos— dije nuevamente._

_De todas las mujeres con las que pude haber cambiado me toco con la más aburrida poco atractiva de la escuela… genial._

* * *

**_Comentarios? :3._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Advertencia: Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Una Athena, Un Kyo y un espejo mágico, mezclar bien durante luna llena._**

_**Nota: Leen bajo su propio riesgo...**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Odio a Kusanagi pero amo al Yagami._**

_¿Qué diablos le mira Athena a ese tipo? Es engreído, es un imbécil, es callado y nunca bromea con nadie ¿se supone que le gusta solo porque toca la guitarra? El chico es pésimo bueno no pero ¡he escuchado de mejores! Creo que mi mejor amiga está loca por ese tipo y es algo enfermizo, suspira a cada rato por él, se pone a escribir poemas cursis, hace corazoncitos de papel con el nombre de ella y ese idiota ¿Saben que es lo peor? ¡Que ni siquiera sabe el tipo que ella existe! La preparatoria Southtown es la más grande en la ciudad y tiene más de mil estudiantes fácil solo contando el turno matutino así que… ¿Por qué Iori Yagami debería saber sobre la existencia de mi hermosa amiga Athena?._

_A veces quisiera ahorcar a ese tipo como si fuera un tomate y sacarle ¡todo! Pero ¡agh! Soy una persona generosa y me apiado de su alma._

Eran los pensamientos de Sie Kensou quien se encontraba sentado en una banca no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la joven Asamiya y esta tenía su vista fijada a la fuente de la escuela misma donde se encontraba Iori Yagami tocando su guitarra, la joven estaba en otro universo cada vez que miraba a su crush, perdía la noción del tiempo, no sabía de la existencia de sus amigos y bueno para ella todo era Iori Yagami. Sie miraba con enojo a su amiga y entonces llego una joven de coletas rubias quien se posó aun lado del joven de cabellera café y sin previo aviso le soltó un zape en la nuca. —No estás en guardia ¿Qué ocurre chico cebolla? — pregunto Hinako que al mismo tiempo se sentaba junto a su amigo, el chico la miro enojado.

—No tenías por qué golpearme Hinako— le respondió al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza, la joven solo sonrió y luego miro hacia el frente de la banca mirando a Athena embobada. —Ah… es Athena y su rara obsesión por un chico que ni sabe que existe— dijo la rubia y Sie asintió.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza mientras veían a su amiga hipnotizada por ese joven ¿De verdad podría haber alguien que se enamore de un tipo que ni siquiera sabe cómo es o que valores tiene? Lo único que Athena sabía de Iori era que tocaba la guitarra y era muy bueno en deportes.

Malin llego y los abrazo a los dos. —¡Hola! Mis amigos ¿y Athena? — cuestiono al no verla junto a sus amigos y ellos solo apuntaron con el dedo índice en la dirección de la joven, Malin frunció el ceño. —¿Otra vez fantaseando con Yagami? Que tendrán una gran boda, que tendrán muchos hijos y un gato llamado Ramoncito, esa niña tiene grandes problemas mentales— concluyo la rubia recién llegada, Sie y Hinako rieron un poco pero decidieron que ya era de que Athena olvidara a ese chico, ambas mujeres caminaron hasta llegar al frente de su amiga tapándole la vista y las chicas tenían sus manos en las caderas algo parecido en forma de jarra.

—¿Qué haces Athena Asamiya? Si las miradas contaran ese pobre chico seria acosado por ti solo con la mirada— dijo Malin quien traía el uniforme escolar que se conformaba por una falda de tablones café claro y rayas azules con rojas que formaban cuadros, una blusa de botones blanca y sobre esta una especie de chaleco beish con el logo de la escuela en negro, plateado y dorado además de que el chaleco traía el nombre completo de la joven, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros más parecidos a tenis, su cabello estaba corto pues le llegaba por debajo de las orejas y siempre traía un pañuelo café oscuro que cubría gran parte de su cabellera y solo dejaba algunos mechones enfrente.

—Admiro a ese ser magnifico llamado Iori Yagami— respondió y trato de mover a sus amigas de su vista pero ellas no cedieron. —Tienes un problema amiga, mirar a chicos así no es sano— le dijo Hinako quien le puso el dedo índice en la cabeza y la hizo un poco hacia atrás, Hinako tenía el cabello largo pero igual de rubio que Malin solo que ella lo tenía sujetado con 2 coletas holgadas, traía el uniforme escolar pero en su cabello tenía unos moñitos morados al final donde las ligas sujetaban su cabello.

—Ellas tienen razon Athena, deberías fijarte en alguien mucho mejor— dijo Sie tomando asiento con su amiga y abrazándola pero ella le quito el brazo y lo miro confundida. —¿Quién es mejor que Iori Yagami? Por favor chicos… no hay, no existe— dijo con total seguridad la chica.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hay! — dijo Sie enojado, las tres chicas lo miraron esperando su respuesta, el joven se sonrojo un poco pero luego sonrió. —Por supuesto hablo de mi— dialogo con suma confianza, las chicas se miraron unas a las otras y luego soltaron una carcajada.

Justo detrás de Athena iba pasando un joven sumamente apuesto de cabellera café oscura, el joven iba feliz con sus amigos y las rubias se miraron luego a Athena. —Deberías fijarte en personas como Kyo Kusanagi, ese si es un buen prospecto— dijo Hinako, Athena la miro y luego se giró para ver al tipo llegar a una especie de cancha y parecía que iban a practicar futbol americano.

—Debes estar bromeando— dijo la chica de cabello purpura, ella igualmente contaba con el uniforme y su hermoso cabello suelto contaba con la diadema blanca sobre su cabeza y en esta tenía 2 estrellas doradas de cada lado, hasta Sie las miro serio. —Sí, ese tal Kyo no es mejor que yo— respondió.

—Perdón Athena pero te recuerdo que el chico es el líder de su equipo y los ha llevado campeones en muchas ocasiones ¿Qué hace tu amado Iori? Sino mal recuerdo es aguador, vaya forma de ayudar al equipo en cambio Kyo se esmera todos los días por llevar a sus amigos y a la escuela a lo alto, es guapo y muy fuerte, bien parecido y todo un caballero con las señoritas ¿necesitas algo más? O continuo con la lista interminable de las cualidades tan bellas que tiene Kyo Kusanagi— dijo Hinako, Athena se cruzó de brazos y se giró para ver si podía ver nuevamente a Iori pero este ya no se encontraba en la fuente y la chica dejo salir un suspiro.

La joven de cabellera purpura se levantó después de escuchar la chicharra indicando el cambio de clase, habían tenido un pequeño receso de 15 minutos y por eso pudo apreciar a Iori Yagami, las rubias se emocionaron. —¡Genial! Sigue deportes— dijeron las dos súper emocionadas Kensou las miro confundidas esperando una respuesta. —Tenemos esa clase con Kyo Kusanagi y es un placer siempre ver esos músculos moviéndose por toda la cancha— dijo Hinako quien seguía apreciando a esa belleza de hombre, Athena seguía sin entender cómo es que ellas estaban locas por Kyo ¿Qué le miraban? El sujeto era un idiota cuando estaba con sus amigos inseparables Terry y Benimaru, no tenía modales y todas esas tonterías que dijeron sus amigas sobre el ¡son mentiras! El tipo nunca has ido amable con ella y tampoco espera nada de el, solo espera que Iori algún día le corresponda…

Los minutos transcurrieron y las chicas tuvieron que cambiarse, el uniforme escolar constaba de un short rojo ajustado para las señoritas y una blusa blanca algo holgada, su cabello debía estar recogido en una gran coleta, tenis blancos con rojo y el de los caballeros no cambia mucho realmente, short más holgado, misma camisa y algunos tenían muñequeras blancas.

Tenian a una maestra de deportes algo voluptuosa que respondía al nombre de Mai Shiranui, la mujer siempre iba con un pantalón cómodo color rojo y franjas blancas a los costados, tenis que hacían juego y debajo de la chaqueta rojiza que traía el logo de la escuela tenía una blusa color blanca muy ajustada que hacía notar sus grandes atributos, su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta y bueno en pocas palabras era una de las profesoras más hermosas de la preparatoria pero así como podía ser amable con sus alumnos podía ser igual de cruel y regañona, ella podría sentir compasión por el alumno que la llevara al límite y sus estudiantes lo sabían… sabían de lo que era capaz estando enojada.

Todos los estudiantes del salón de Athena estaban esperando las instrucciones de Mai, la mujer ya había pasado lista y ahora parecía anotar algo en las hojas, Athena mira a sus amigas y ellas se juntan más para hablar. —¿Qué crees que nos ponga hoy a hacer? — pregunto Malin, las otras negaron con la cabeza, Mai Shiranui era una profesora que un día podía hacerles correr y al otro les ponía una dinámica curiosa o les ponía actividades en equipo o en dúo.

—Bien jóvenes hoy aremos una actividad en parejas— dijo la profesora y todos se emocionaron pues pensaron que podían estar con su mejor amigo pero la mujer puso una amplia sonrisa. —No tan rápido mis bebes, yo formare las parejas— explico y las empezó a hacer, a Hinako le toco con Terry, a Malin con Kensou y a la Asamiya le toco con quien menos esperaba…

—Athena tu estarás con Kyo Kusanagi.

La joven parecía algo enojada ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? El chico solo le sonrió y se acercó a ella. —¿Lista para lo que sea que tengamos que hacer juntos? — le pregunto, ella lo miro enojada. —Espero que no intentes nada raro Kusanagi o si no te golpeare.

El chico la miro de arriba hacia abajo y esto hizo que Athena se sonrojara. —¿Qué diablos haces tonto? — le pregunto, Kyo la miro con una sonrisa. —Descuida, no podría tocar algo que no me gusta— le respondió y la chica quería partirle la cara de alguna forma le dolió el comentario.

—Bien la dinámica será la siguiente…— empezó por explicar Mai, les hizo una pequeña introducción sobre la confianza entre sus compañeros y la fidelidad entre otras cosas después dijo que tendrían que hacer la llamada "caída de la confianza" de eso dependía que la clase terminara temprano o que se quedaran el resto del tiempo corriendo alrededor de la pista.

Athena no quería hacer esa estupidez era tan ridícula ¡claro que no confiaba en Kyo! El chico solo extendió los brazos. —Vamos nena quiero salir temprano de la clase solo déjate caer— le dijo el joven pero ella se negaba ¿y si la dejaba caer para que todos se rieran de ella? ¿y si la manoseaba mientras la cachaba entre sus brazos? ¿y si se daban un beso? ¡Espera! Athena no podía pensar en besar a otro chico que no fuera su Yagami así que la chica borro sus preguntas mafufas y soltó un gran suspiro.

Mai Shiranui se distrajo unos segundos con unos estudiantes mientras que Athena estaba lista para dejarse caer y que el tonto de Kyo la atrapara pero en eso Terry corrió hacia Kyo y le susurro algo al odio cosa que sorprendió mucho al joven tanto que se olvidó de su compañera y la dejo caer, lo último que escucho fue como la joven cayó al piso. —¡Mierda! — grito y rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla a levantarla.

La chica lo miro enojada tomo asiento en el piso y se froto la cabeza cuando Kyo extendió su mano, ella le golpeo. —No necesito tu ayuda, ya hiciste suficiente— comento pues todos sus compañeros estaba riéndose de ella, Kyo se preocupó enserio.

—Perdón Athena— dijo sinceramente pero ella solo se levantó para verlo directo a los ojos. —¿Eso era lo que querías Kyo? Ponerme en ridículo con todos ¡bien! Lo lograste… Te odio Kusanagi— le respondió con veneno en su voz, Kyo fruncio un poco el ceño. —Estás loca si crees que esto fue a propósito.

—Te odio.

—Y yo a ti payasa

—¡Eres un cretino!

—¡Y tú eres una niña acosadora!

—¡Que! ¡Eres un idiota! No saldría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta

—¡Bien! De todas formas ¿Quién podría fijarse en una niña tan poco atractiva como tú? — Kyo había pasado un poco la raya y lo único que se escuchó después fue una fuerte cachetada que llamo la atención de Mai y miro la marca de la mano de Athena en la mejilla de Kyo.

—¡Asamiya y Kusanagi! A mi oficina ¡ahora! — les grito.

15 minutos después los chicos habían sido castigados…

El día había sido muy largo pero nos centramos más en la casa de la profesora Shiranui.

—Este viaje será fabuloso para mis estudiantes— dijo con emoción mientras seguía viendo el folleto del lugar y anotaba algunas cosas además de escribir el permiso que los estudiantes ocuparían para ir.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno como dije que usaría algunos personajes a mi modo en este caso así lo hice: Terry será estudiante junto con Benimaru y quizá otros personajes que salgan mas delante pero por el momento estos son los que saldrán y como podrán darse cuenta ese "viaje escolar" tendrá una fuerte vinculación con el título de la historia…

Cambien entiendo que se mira algo de diferencia en mis capítulos anteriores pero el próximo capitulo yo se que sera mejor :3 La historia no esta abandona!

Tarde en actualizar porque no he tenido tiempo de nada… pero iniciar la historia era lo que ya quería… besos y abrazos!.

PD: Esta historia no pretender ser tan larga quizá 12 episodios máximo sin epilogo.

Gracias a los que van a seguir la historia y los que dejaron reviews, esta historia esta hecha mas para hacer reír que drama...busca solamente entretener.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Advertencia: Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Nombre: Una Athena, Un Kyo y un espejo mágico, mezclar bien durante luna llena._**

_**Nota: Leen bajo su propio riesgo...**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: El prefecto y un maestro nuevo._**

Nos encontramos en una de las habitaciones más grandes de la preparatoria Southtown (otras tan amplias como esta eran donde los conserjes guardaban sus materiales de limpieza, y donde las cocineras tenían la comida para los estudiantes y maestros), esta sala en especial era la del director pero no cualquier autoridad suprema de escuela, este tenía un alto aprecio hacia la disciplina, el absoluto orden en las aulas de clase, no permitía riñas entre sus alumnos porque confiaba en que todos eran buenos compañeros y debían ayudarse entre ellos no luchar, tenía grandes ideales para su escuela y no por nada era de las mejores en la ciudad, había una repisa en la dirección llena de trofeos entre los cuales incluían deportes como el futbol, volibol, danza folclórica, de igual forma trofeos y medallas por haber obtenido los primeros lugares en concursos de deletreo, matemáticas, químicas entre muchas otras categorías, Rugal Bernstein era un director de sumo cuidado y amaba a su escuela por sobre todas las cosas excepto por sus 2 hijos, ellos eran su prioridad numero 1.

Su dirección al entrar tenía una repisa de los trofeos al lado derecho y del izquierdo un gran mueble que abarcaba toda la pared y en esta habían grandes libros, folders y carpetas gruesas con argollas mismas donde dentro estaba toda la información de sus estudiantes acomodados por años, grupos, turnos, etc., Rugal no solo portaba la información física de sus estudiantes y profesores también la tenía en su computadora y si eso no era ser cuidadoso tenía una USB con toda la información de su escuela, era un hombre precavido, tenía un amplio escritorio color negro y sobre este había una placa con su nombre en dorado, tenía una lámpara color rojiza y encima de su escritorio papeles en perfecto orden, tenía su vasito de maya negra donde tenía todas sus plumas, normalmente vestía su pantalón negro con su saco y su camisa de botones blanca acompañada de una corbata roja, zapatos bien elegantes y su cabello estaba siempre en orden.

—Bien ¿Cuándo puede empezar con las clases profesor? — interrogo el imponente director quien se encontraba sentado en su gran silla de piel color negra y en sus manos tenía el expediente del nuevo docente, lo seguía leyendo.

—Si usted me lo permite puedo iniciar desde hoy mismo— respondió el joven que no parecía pasar de los 28 años, tenía el cabello rubio y algo largo pero estaba recogido en una coleta además vestía formal con una camisa azul y un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, zapatos negros y estaba algo nervioso, Rugal pudo notarlo sin embargo en su curriculum tenía muy buenas referencias así que tomaría una decisión. —Bien señor Bogard, el trabajo es suyo.

Andy grito internamente de la emoción, este empleo significaba mucho para él y la sorpresa que le daría a su enamorada por ultimo antes de retirarse estrecho la mano con Rugal, palabras más palabras menos junto al firmado del contrato y Andy Bogard ya era oficialmente un profesor de esa prestigiosa preparatoria.

El joven rubio salió de la oficina y fuera de esta se encontraba la secretaria de cabellera rojiza corta terminando unos pendientes del director. —Nos vemos señorita Assenav— se despidió el rubio y esta le solo le sonrió ya que estaba en una llamada telefónica curiosamente resolviendo lo del viaje que la maestra Shiranui estaba organizando para sus estudiantes.

—_Vanessa, necesito un reporte ¿Cómo va con los permisos para los jóvenes?_ — pregunto el director quien había marcado la extensión de su secretaria. —Bien señor Bernstein en unos minutos los tendré lis…

Fue interrumpida por su jefe. —_Bien, quiero un café sin azúcar_— le pidió y termino con la llamada cuando Vanessa parecía que iba a suspirar fue alarmada por la voz de jefe. _—¡Vanessa!_ — le grito por teléfono, esta solo dio un respingo y con su dedo índice le toco al botón del teléfono para responder. —Dígame señor director.

—_Apúrese!_

La joven se dispuso a terminar los deberes rápidos y obedecer las órdenes del director. Mientras Andy Bogard estaba paseando por las instalaciones no puedo evitar observar por la ventana y pensar quienes serían sus estudiantes, interesado en una jovencita de cabellos purpura que estaba sentada sola en una banca pero parecía tener la mirada clavada en un chico que se encontraba a unos metros de ella y este se encontraba tocando la guitarra ¿Será compañero de ella? ¿Será su chico? ¿Qué cosas piensan los jóvenes de hoy día? Miro hacia otro lado para ser exacto a unas canchas de futbol y noto a un chico que destaca sobre los demás robando el balón y pasándolo a su equipo para poder meter el gol, todos parecían contentos con ese estudiante, parecían buenos, sería una escuela interesante.

Mientras tanto Athena en la luna no se percató de que llegaron sus amigos a sentarse con ella. —¡Hoooola! Tierra llamando a Athena ¡aquí estamos! — dijo Malin mientras le pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos. —Imposible, la chica esta en babilonia mientras Iori Yagami siga tocando la guitarra— confirmo Hinako quien tomo asiento aun lado de su amiga y daba un sorbo a su jugo.

Sie estaba parado aun lado de Hinako cruzado de brazos y molesto. —No sé qué le ve a ese tipejo, no es nada nada galán— dio el chico.

—Claro que no es un tipejo, tu si lo eres— dijo Athena entrando en la conversación de sus amigos pues su amado Iori ya no se encontraba más, quizá se había ido a clases y ya les prestó atención a sus amigos, no lo podía evitar cada que miraba a ese chico tan atractivo ella quedaba hipnotizada… esto era amor.

—Niña tú necesitas ver a un psicólogo, no es nada normal que te le quedes viendo a si aún chico— bromeo Malin quien al mismo tiempo tomaba su lugar al otro lado de Athena, la joven de cabellera morada rodo los ojos. —Bueno, les tengo algo que decir niñas— dijo Hinako llamando la atención de todas incluyendo a Sie.

—¿Qué es? — preguntaron los 3 curiosos, la joven rubia sonrió. —Tendremos un nuevo profesor y los rumores dicen ¡que es muy guapo! — dijo toda emocionada, Athena hizo cara de disgusto ¿más guapo? No podía haber hombre más hermoso que Iori Yagami, era algo seguro.

—Hinako el hombre más guapo de esta escuela ya sabes quién es— empezó a hablar Athena y sus tres amigos rodaron los ojos, se miraron unos a los otros y se prepararon para arremedar a su amiga "_El estudiante más guapo y perfecto de Southtown es Iori Yagami, tiene todo lo que una chica desea y manda_" repitieron las palabras que justamente la joven Asamiya iba a decir.

Athena los miro por unos segundos y luego sus amigos se soltaron a reir. —Enserio amiga necesitas ayuda, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? ¿Sabes su segundo nombre? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Qué salón esta? ¿Qué materia es su favorita? ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta? ¿Tiene novia? ¿A que se dedican sus padres? — cuestiono Hinako, seguía sin entender cómo es que su amiga se había enamorado de un tipo que se la pasa tocando la guitarra, Malin apoyo los comentarios de la rubia y Sie asentía con cada cosa que decían las chicas, la joven soltó un suspiro. —No necesito saber todo eso para que me guste alguien, simplemente paso y además… ¿ustedes saben todo eso sobre Kyo Kusanagi? ¿Si es soltero? Por ejemplo— interrogo Athena.

Las chicas la miraron y sonrieron. —Por supuesto que sabemos toda la información de ese súper bombón— dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sie se metió en la conversación. —Hey aquí el único bombón soy yo—

Sus amigas empezaron a reírse. — ¿Cómo crees eso Sie? — respondió Athena, Malin y Hinako no podían contener la risa, enserio admiraban el autoestima que tenía Kensou.

15 minutos después había sonado la chicharra para volver a clases, Athena y sus amigos se quedaron unos minutos más bromeando pero todo acto de indisciplina tiene consecuencias y ahora entenderían porque…

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de clases?! La chicharra sonó hace varios minutos— les llamo la atención el prefecto que responde a nombre de Yashiro Nanakase quien se toma muy enserio su trabajo de mantener el orden, no le gustaban los alumnos problemas y era su trabajo corregirlos, mantenía la disciplina que a Rugal le gustaba.

Hinako y Malin estaban algo asustadas. —Lo sentimos— se disculparon pero Athena no lo hizo, le molestaba ese prefecto que fuera tan regañón y amargado con los alumnos. —La chicharra sonó apenas 5 minutos, ya vamos para las clases no hace falta que nos llame la atención solo por eso— le respondió al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, sus dos amigas se pusieron de detrás de ella. —Athena, no busques problemas con Yashiro es la mano derecha del director y te pueden dar un reporte por esto— le dijo Malin preocupada.

La joven cantante miro a su amiga molesta. —No me importa que me den un reporte, él está abusando de su autoridad— dijo y volvió su mirada hacia el prefecto, este sonrió ampliamente. —Así que eres de las problemáticas señorita Asamiya, bien— respondió y luego con sus manos en los bolsillos acerco su rostro hacia la estudiante. —Es mi trabajo corregir a esos alumnos problemas.

A lo lejos se miraba a Kyo terminando su partido, estaba algo cansado y sudado en eso Benimaru se acerca para darle una toalla. —¿Ya viste el espectáculo que está haciendo la Asamiya? — le dijo, el castaño negó con la cabeza y después de secarse un poco la cara miro en dirección de la joven. —Esta con el pesado de Yashiro, parece que habrá problemas— añadió Benimaru intrigado.

Kyo trato de olvidar el asunto pero en eso llegaron otros dos amigos suyos a ver la escena, uno de ellos era Terry. —Diablos esa chica esta frita, Yashiro es una piedra en el zapato y si cree que eres un alumno problema no te deja de fastidiar— dijo el rubio quien abrió una botella de agua y la bebía con mucha sed.

—¿Tu qué opinas de esto Adelheid? — cuestiono Benimaru, los 3 sabían que el rubio era hijo del director y de igual forma tenían una gran amistad con él, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo evitaban por el ese simple hecho pero a Adelheid le valía un cacahuate eso mientras sus 3 mejores amigos siguieran con él no le importaba nada más, su padre era algo estricto pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo, era bueno en matemáticas y en los deportes además siendo amigo de Kyo hacia que su padre lo dejara de fastidiar por unos momentos.

—Un reporte seguro se llevara esa joven ¿Cómo es que se llama? — respondió el hijo del director, Kyo lo analizo un momento ¿Por qué rayos le iban a dar un reporte a esa tonta? Luego se ve la figura de Yashiro llevarse a Athena, problemas seguros. Por alguna extraña razón Kusanagi estaba preocupado así que ira a investigar un poco, fue por su mochila en la banca y en eso fue seguido por sus tres amigos. —¿Vas a ir con los amigos de Athena? Creí que te caía mal ella— dialogo confundido el Bogard.

Kyo sonrió para su amigo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar. —Tranquilo solo quiero saber— fueron sus palabras y se dirigió hacia los amigos de Athena.

—¡Hinako! Es… es… Kyo Kusanagi y viene hacia nosotras ¡diablos! — dijo toda nerviosa Malin, Hinako la toma de los hombros y la zarandea un poco. —Cálmate, somos profesionales podemos con este bomboncito— le animo la rubia, Sie solo rodo los ojos.

El chico llego hasta ellas y levanto la mano en forma de saludo. —Hola chicas.

Hinako y Malin lo miraron, abrieron la boca pero de ellas no salio ninguna palabra y rápidamente se sonrojaron un poco. —¿Les comio la lengua el raton a tus amigas? — pregunto el castaño a Sie y este que se encontraba cruzado de brazos les dio un leve zape a las chicas para que reaccionaran. —Yo soy Mal…mal…

—Un placer conocerte Malmal— dijo Kyo y luego miro a Hinako. —Yo soy… Hinako!.

—Ok, un gusto chicas… verán— se detuvo y luego paso una de sus manos por su nuca, no sabía bien como no sonar tan curioso. —Mis amigos están interesados sobre lo que paso hace unos momentos con Athena ¿podrían decirme?.

15 largos minutos donde Kyo tuvo que tratar de entender lo que las chicas torpemente decían: Athena había sido castigada por responderle al prefecto, no entendía el juraba que la chica no era una busca problemas.

El tiempo paso y un día más en la preparatoria había terminado, Athena con un reporte y Kyo sorprendido por la acción de la joven. Mientras que Mai y Andy estaban festejando el nuevo trabajo del rubio en un restaurante elegante.

—Mi amor, te felicito por tu trabajo y me da mucho gusto que estés en la preparatoria Southtown— le confeso la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de su amado, le regalo una sonrisa el muchacho. —Te amo Mai y estoy contento de que Rugal me aceptara aunque sabes… ese director se mira muy imponente— confeso el joven Bogard.

—Así es Rugal, le gusta tener en su escuela la mejor disciplina es amante de ello y le exige mas a los profesores de hecho mi amor no a cualquiera contrata Rugal, lo toma con tiempo y analiza una y otra vez al docente que contratara así que se puede decir que tuviste suerte, la recomendación de tu antigua escuela ayudo bastante— explico la mujer.

Andy Bogard analizo las palabras de su novia y aun estando en casa acostado seguía analizando ¿Qué aventuras viviría en esa prepa? ¿Sería muy difícil tratar con los chavos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermanito al saber que será su profesor? ¿le dará gusto?.

Continuara…

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos por sus consejos y recibimiento en esta historia! Como se darán cuenta en este episodio manejo más personajes, algunos secundarios otros quizá no tanto… lo iré pensando conforme avance la historia. Quizá el otro también sirva para la introducción de nuevos personajes… lo analizare!_

_Tarde en actualizar porque no he tenido tiempo de nada…abrazos y besos psicológicos ya que están prohibidos!._

_PD: Esta historia no pretender ser tan larga quizá 12 episodios máximo sin epilogo._

Reviews:

**Manu:** _La introduccion era para dar a entender de que seria la trama (un cambio de cuerpos entre un hombre y una mujer) y en el primer episodio es como esta empezando la historia, presentando a los personajes con estas personalidades...! Athena esta super enamorada de Iori pero el ni la hace en su mundo, Kyo no se lleva tan bien con Athena y eso empeorara mas adelante...! Pero porfavor no dejes tantos reviews que no tengan nada que ver con la historia, aqui solo comentarios relacionado a KOF y ya. Gracias!_

**noir 0: **_Hola, gracias por comentar y leer, analizare tu peticion ya que algunos otros lectores me pidieron un seguimiento de Lila x Adrien x) pero vere que se me ocurre para dejarles otro capitulo de eso, quiza uno donde Adrien sepa la verdad y se termine quedando con Lila o un final agridulce...! _

**mica45574: **_Gracias por leer! y espero que estos capitulos te saquen una risa! por el momento esto lo senti un poco como de relleno pero solo es para que conoscan a los personajes mas delante lo interesante sera en el viaje!._


End file.
